


Torn Apart (On the Inside)

by TheJemi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Collision, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemi/pseuds/TheJemi
Summary: For Leia, it was a nightmare.One the galaxy won't soon forget.





	Torn Apart (On the Inside)

For Jaina, it happened all at once.

Her father’s confusion radiated into the Force. His shock sent spikes of adrenaline through her and made her hands shake on her controls.

Fiver beeped at her in warning.

Her sister’s pain hit her like a battering ram to the stomach. It made her body freeze and her blood run cold.

Poe yelled in her ear.

Her twin’s hatred was blinding. Years of pain and loneliness poured through their bond like lava, blinding her until all she saw was white.

-

For Poe, it happened in slow motion. 

Jaina’s X-Wing pulled sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding oncoming fire. BeeBee chirped loudly at their friend’s haphazard flying. They’d only seen her fly like that once before and that alone was enough to scare both man and droid. Her plane made another hairpin turn, nearly coming full circle. 

Panic gripped him as his eyes darted between the X-Wing and oncoming turret fire. Alarms beeped in his ears, drowning out BeeBee’s frantic chirps. Warning lights flashed on his console

“Hey. Sticks. Sticks, get it together. Jaina! Pull up!”

  
-  


For Leia, it was a nightmare.

Jaina is in med bay, her mind locked in a terrible nightmare while her body laid bruised and bleeding. Her girl is broken but she’s whole. Always a contradiction, her girl. For someone less lucky, the crash would have been fatal. Leia was eternally grateful to the green and white astromech who had saved her daughter’s life. 

Rey is a mess and Leia cannot blame her youngest. It has been many years since she’d seen her baby cry, to surrender willingly to her mother’s embrace, but the moment Rey is planetside again she crumbles into her mother’s arms, body wracked by confused sobs. 

Han is gone. Killed by their son.

Jacen had nearly killed them all.

That’s something the galaxy won’t soon forget.

-

Chewie was dead. 

Anakin was dead.

And now Han was gone too.

Luke had run from his family, from the galaxy, after the war leaving only a handful of fully trained Jedi to protect it. With no senate and the Republic hanging by a thread, Leia had her work cut out for her. 

There would be no rest for her. Her remaining children were scattered – Jacen off to who knew where, Jaina confined to medical bays, and Rey sequestered into Jedi and military meetings alike. Mara wanted answers. Ben wanted justice. All eyes turned to her and for the first time, Leia had no answers or hope left to give.

Rey bounced between her sister and her new friend – a young man who had defected from the First Order, had saved Poe’s life and then Rey’s – while trying to keep up with Jedi meetings. She wasn’t the soldier her sister was nor the Jedi her brothers were. She had always had difficulty finding her place and now the shy Solo had been thrust into the galactic arena, no longer able to hide in her sibling’s shadows. 

So many people in her life that had never been in the same place – Mara had never met Poe, Poe and Jag had never met Rey. Her lives as a senator, rebel, mother and sister all began to collide until it was too late. If she lost this war, the war her son had started, she would truly lose everyone. The galaxy had once again come for her family and this time it wouldn’t survive. 

Through all of it, Jagged Fel stood near her elbow. He provided information on the Imperial Remnants and their major players. The First Order had kept themselves well hidden, but he gave her whatever details he could find. In a matter of days he had uncovered more intel then the New Republic had in years. It’s a shame that Jag was a talented pilot, she thought, he’d have made an excellent spy. 

Every day the young men and women around her became war heroes. 

What else could she do?

-

If there was one thing Leia Organa Solo knew, it was how to fight a rebellion and she’d be damned if her own son thought he could destroy the galaxy on her watch. 

“There’s work to be done, gentlemen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to combine Legends and the Sequel series pretty much since I saw Force Awakens. So I did. In my brain Daisy would have been an AMAZING Jaina. But I love Rey too, so here's both. Let me know what you think!


End file.
